One last song
by chloemcg
Summary: What happened moments before Bunny's wife died? What if Bunnymund sang her a song to help her spirit? (Spin off from 'Bunnymund the Easter Daddy')


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bunnymund since he belongs to William Joyce while his wife, Bethany belongs to me as an OC.**

**One last song.**

* * *

><p>Nightfall had covered the land and Bunnymund was just returning to where his pink furred beauty was laying. It had only been a few minutes since Pitch had come and tried to take his family from him and as the Aussie accented Easter rabbit slowly approached his motionless wife, he saw the utter pain in her hazel eyes. Bunnymund was overcome was an overwhelming guilt that tugged at his heart and mind. It made his usually strong heart crack as easy as a paper thin twig!<p>

Seeing Bethany laying on the grass with her chest and fur coat soaked with blood made Bunny's own blood run cold. He was enraged that the Nightmare king had tried to take his son from him and may have done this with his wife, although this was a truth he tried to ignore.

Bunny was instantly knelt down beside her as he slowly lifted her head up with a paw and nuzzled her cold body. Bethany felt as cold as ice and her eyes were no longer full of life and energy. It was a sight that made the Easter Bunny find it hard to cope with himself.

"...Bunny," Bethany weakly looked up at her husband and spoke with a raspy, sweet voice "...Is Bluey?"

Bunnymund shushed her before she could finish her sentence. Bluey was their son whom was born earlier that day and had his life also threatened until Bunny had intervened and rescued him from Pitch Black. The little Pooka rabbit was currently with the Eggs, being calmed down in a different part of the Warren.

"He's fine, love." Bunny told his dying wife as he held her paw in his tightly and giving it a squeeze of reassurance. He could no longer stop the tears from falling but that didn't stop him for at least forcing a smile for his wife to see encase it was her time to go but denial was also threading in his mind and blocking his sight from the truth "Just rest easy, Beth. I'll get ya better."

Bethany coughed weakly and looked up at her husband with those eyes that made Bunnymund even sadder. She coughed again and told him "B-Bunnymund... I need you to take care of our son."

Bunnymund's ears stood erect in shock as that idea sounded absurd in his own head. Young Pooka needed their mothers to help them feel whole but without it, they would have a lonely life and Bunny did not want that type of future for his only son.

"B-But, you'll help m-me right? You'll help me because you'll be okay?" Those threats the clouded the Easter bunnie's were instantly swept away as Bunny forced another smile as he allowed his underlying negative emotions take hold of him but nothing could prepare him for what was to happen next.

"Bunny, you and I both know that isn't true." Bethany told him with a hoarse voice that broke the Easter rabbit's already breaking heart.

"I'll always love you, Bunny. You and our baby...Promise me you'll look after him." Bethany's shattering voice sounded so weak and so unusually serious for her. She had never sounded so serious in her whole life and that was saying a lot since she was always the jokey, rather annoying type.

Bunny gave a single nod before he kissed her pink, fuzzy forehead and said "I-I'll try."

But before Bethany could allow herself to be engulfed in her own demise, she had one last request to make. Looking up at Bunnymund with a faint smile and grasping his paw tight, she asked him "Will you sing for me, Bunnymund Dundee?"

Bunny honestly smiled at the sound of his nickname. It brought back so many memories and if she was using his nickname then why shouldn't he call her by his nickname? But he didn't sing often because he tried to withhold his tough guy image but if she requested it for one last time, then why not? He already had the perfect song in mind, anyway. One simple, melodic yet short.

"Y...Yeah. Okay, Sheila."

Clearing his throat for any signs he was upset, Bunny began to sing with his voice nervously quivering "_Lemme teach you how ta dance...Let me lead ya to the floor." _

Bunny could have sworn that the crackling of the fires in his home was distracting him but he could tell that he was having trouble singing for some reason. Once the egg sentinels went to sort out the house fire, he continued singing but this time his voice was much calmer, his own Australian-accented voice producing a nicer melody "_Simply place your paw in mine-" _He grasped her paw tighter as he smiled down at her weak, fragile form "_And then think of nothing more."_

_"Let the music cast its spell, give the atmosphere a chance." _Bunny gave Bethany's paw a light peck as he rubbed his cheek against her own but ignored how cold she was because he was only singing to make her feel better. He knew how much Beth cherished his singing, yet he had no idea why so continued to make his voice go soft and shushed.

_"Simply follow where I lead, Let me teach ya how ta dance." _The song ended as he bowed his head for a moment to signify that he was finished with the song but found that his beloved's body was cold and lifeless. "B-Beth? Are you...?" His voice cracked as he got no response since Bethany's mouth was slightly open and her eyes were shut tight. It was as if she was asleep like the angel she was. Bunny hung his head sadly as his heart shattered inside his bulky chest as he looked over her radiantly beautiful corpse before his green eyes wandered up to the light blue-orange mixed skies with the small fire particles quickly departing into the sky.

Tears slipped from his eyes as he mourned over his wife but he knew that he needed to do what was best for his son right now. He just needed a few minutes alone. After 3 whole hours of crying, he finally fell asleep whilst he was curled up beside Bethany and as Bunny dreamt, he imagined frolicking through green pastures with the one he loved by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a one shot of what happened just before my OC: Bethany, died in Bunnymund the Easter daddy. I know it was very sad but this is what happened and I thought I should at least make a spin off of B.T.E.D (You do the math) and I'm kind of proud that I finished this even if I do feel EXTREMELY guilty for doing this to poor Bunnymund. :( **

**The song is **'**Let me teach you how to dance' sung by Ewan McGregor for the film: Miss Potter. I changed the lyrics a bit, though.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and please feel free to review and favorite.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
